


Samson

by innersanctuaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: I loved you first, I loved you first.





	Samson

_“Hey Sam, open your eyes.”_

 

 He opened his eyes to the stars.

 

“There we are, Sammy. Thought I was losin’ you there!”

 

 A blanket beneath him, lying on his back, he saw the stars above him. The stars may have been above him, but next to him was perfection, perfection that held golden galaxies in his eyes.

 

 “Gabriel?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

 “Aren’t the stars pretty?”

 

  _Aren’t you gorgeous? He couldn’t say it, his mouth wouldn’t say it. He wanted to weave intricate tapestries of words fit for the bright light next to him, but stones fell from his mouth instead._

 

“You really think so?”

 

 “I really do.”

 

 A warm hand reached out to grasp his, he held onto it as if his life depended on it.

 

“I made some of them, you know. Dad had a box of them and I got into it. I threw them across the whole sky. They were supposed to be more orderly, but I didn’t think that was what they were meant for.”

 

 “What do you mean?”

 

“The most beautiful things are unplanned and unruly. Things that take on lives of their own.”

 

 Golden, molten, glowing love met his eyes, warming and melting his heart in the best kind of aching way.

 

“Like humanity. Unpredictable, you all lead your own lives. I’m glad that you do too, I’m glad that I got to be here in yours.”

 

 The stars stuck to the ceiling, glowing green in the dark room. He lay on a soft bed, under rough covers, holding a warm body, covered in silken skin. Nose buried in golden hair, he smelled strawberries and peppermint, he held love in his arms.

 

“Sammy?”

 

 “Yeah?”

  
  
“I like this. Being here with you.”

 

 Love turned to hug him almost tight enough to break him. Gabriel was strong enough to break, crush, destroy a mortal like him, but he handled him like something to protect. Like he was something to love and handle with care. Like he wasn’t tainted.

 

“You’re perfect, you’ve had no choice in what life gave to you.”

 

 A butterfly kiss landed on his forehead, he willed it not to fly away.

 

 “Gabriel?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

 “Did you see me?”

 

 A vague question, but he knew what had been asked. The softest smile graced his lips.

 

“Yes. I saw your soul before it all. I held your soul in my hands.”

 

 “Before it darkened.”

 

“It never darkened. It’s even brighter now. It’s stronger. You’ve never darkened, just strengthened.”

 

 Glittering eyes squeezed shut in pain. Opening and meeting his, they cried of injustice and unfairness.

 

 “Gabriel?”

 

“Yeah, Sammy?”

 

 His mouth couldn’t speak intricacies, but it could pull him into a rough and bruising kiss that said everything. It could follow up with smaller, sweeter kisses. It could pepper his face with kisses, sealing them with emotions falling from his eyes, conveying all that he felt.

 

 “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Sammy.”

 

 Gold wrapped itself around him and gifted him a shining smile and incredible eyes.

 

“I have to go.”

 

 “I know.”

 

“I wish I’d said it before.”

 

 “Me too.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sammy.”

 

 He opened his eyes to a blank ceiling in a lonely and silent motel room. He sat up in his bloody clothes, sat up a few miles and a few hours away from a hotel filled with dead gods. A hotel decorated with the majestic wings made of ashes belonging to a murdered archangel. He opened his eyes to nothing but his own tears and emptiness.

 

 “Me too, Gabriel.”

  
 A butterfly kiss flew away.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Samson by Regina Spektor and angsting over how much it made me think of Sabriel, so instead of working on my main WIP, this little thing popped out instead. Long story short, I'm in pain and this is why. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, comments fuel my writing and make me happy!!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
